What Is Christmas?
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: A oneshot about Christmas for the 5Ds team. Faithshipping. Um... Christmas Eve, at least. Hope you like it.


**Hey all you Faithshipping lovers. Here's a fan fic to read.**

**I do not own Yugioh 5Ds. **

* * *

><p>What does Christmas mean to you? That was the question that Yusei had been asked. At first, he had no idea how to answer that. Christmas. It was . . . a holiday. It was . . . just some holiday in the coldest season there was. It was a time that was cold- so cold that you could feel it <em>inside<em>. It was a time that made Jack grumpier than usual.

It was at this time that _Yusei_ had to be the one to settle _all_ of the arguments that popped up between Jack and Crow. So, for most, it was a happy time. For Yusei, it was a stressful time. Jack and Crow had just exploded on one another, and after Yusei had _tried_ to settle their argument, they had both stormed off, leaving Yusei standing alone, shaking his head.

"Come on Yusei," Bruno said, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you need to relax. They _always_ get mad at each other- no one can help that! You shouldn't get in between them right now." Bruno paused, thinking back to their _latest_ argument. "I think that you shouldn't even _look_ at the computers, _or_ the duel runners. You need some time off."

"I _know_ that everyone's stressed," Yusei replied. "Crow's stressed about the bills since Jack keeps spending so much money. Jack's stressed about the upcoming dueling tournament. You're probably stressed about how Jack wants the new program ready. _Everyone_ is stressed out at this time of the year!"

"You more than anyone," Bruno commented. "You've got the program, you've got the bills too, and _you've_ been trying to break up every fight that happens here. You can't do everything, Yusei."

"I know," Yusei sighed. "It's just . . . it's already the holiday season. I kind of wanted this year to be special, with Team 5Ds and everyone all gathered up again. We can finally have some peace, and have a good time together with friends. You know, it's only a few days until Christmas." _And I don't really feel like I know what Christmas is _completely_ about._

"And," Yusei admitted. "I really kind of wanted this Christmas to be a special one for the team." _And, I was going to ask Akiza..._

"And?" Bruno asked, seeing that Yusei seemed to have more to say.

"Oh, it's nothing," Yusei responded. He turned back to his blue haired friend. "We've all got so much going on, that you shouldn't be worried about _me_ at the moment." Yusei looked over towards the other room, where Jack and Crow were _supposed_ to be _getting along_. But, yet _another _argument had somehow sprouted up between them.

"I'm going to go-" Yusei begun, only to be stopped by Bruno.

"_I'll_ go stop them," Bruno replied. "Why don't _you_ go get some sleep? It's already ten thirty, and we _need_ our Yusei to still be sane by the time Christmas comes around!" Bruno hurried off to stop jack and Crow from tearing the house apart as Yusei headed up to his bedroom.

Yusei sighed. "Maybe Bruno's right... I still have to be sane by the time Christmas rolls around." Yusei heard a loud _crash_ from somewhere in one of he other rooms. He sighed, knowing it must be Jack and Crow going a _little_ too far with their fight... again. Yusei decided to let Bruno handle it. Within moments, Yusei heard the door to Jack's room slam shut.

Finally, the day had almost come around. It was Christmas Eve, the time for their big party. Yusei had made sure that all of the invites had been sent out or told to the friends. Soon, everyone was getting ready. Akiza offered to have it at her house, since her parents were out of town. They didn't want to have to be gone, but their work called them away. Akiza said that she'd have the place ready. Apparently, Carly, Misty and Sherry were already at Akiza's house and helped her get ready. Leo and Luna were already there too, since their parents weren't home either.

"Jack!" Yusei called to his blond friend. Jack had been taking _forever_ getting ready, since he said that his hair had to be "perfect". Yeesh, he sounded like a girl sometimes. "Get down here now!"

Crow had already gotten ready. Bruno was ready too. Since Akiza said it was going to be "formal", everyone had to wear "nice, formal" clothes. Crow was wearing a black tux with an orange undershirt. Bruno was wearing a dark, navy blue tux with a bright blue shirt underneath. Yusei was wearing a black tux with a golden shirt underneath. Now they were just waiting for Jack, who was wearing a white tux and a violet shirt.

"Don't make me come up there Jack!" Crow growled at the blond. Bruno rolled his eyes and smiled.

Finally, Jack decided to join them, and everyone headed over to Akiza's house. Akiza, Carly, Misty and Sherry met them at the door. Akiza was wearing a blood red dress that went down to her knees, and long, white gloves, and white shoes. Carly was wearing a light blue dress and black shoes. Misty was wearing a dark purple dress and black shoes. And Sherry was wearing a golden dress and black shoes.

Kalin arrived at almost the same minute that everyone else had. He was wearing a black tux and a dark blue shirt. He seemed really happy to see everyone, especially Misty. Leo and Luna raced out to meet everyone too. Leo was wearing a small, bright blue tux and white shirt, matching his sisters light pink dress and white shoes.

Once everyone was there, the party started. They all exchanged gifts that they had gotten each other, a holiday tradition. After that, they hung out and talked some until it was time for Christmas dinner. Everyone took their spots at the table that was greatly decorated. Akiza really had a _feast_ prepared, because Yusei had never _seen_ so much food before.

During the dinner, everyone shared their news. And _everyone_ had some good news. Kalin announced that he and Misty were getting married in January. Everyone was excited by that, and couldn't wait for the wedding.

"Anyone else?" Jack asked. "Or can we eat now?"

"Sorry Jack," Yusei laughed at how the blond wanted to just start eating already. Jack glared at him, but Yusei could tell that he wasn't _really_ mad. It was Christmas Eve! He and Crow hadn't even argued yet!

"What's your news, Yusei?" Akiza asked, surprised. They had been dating for some time now, and Akiza looked like Yusei was going to announce that they were breaking up or something.

Yusei smiled at Akiza. He reached down into the pocket on his tux and grabbed a small, velvet box. "Akiza, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time." Yusei paused, and listened as Misty and Carly both gasped. Akiza looked at them funny, not knowing what they both meant by that. "And now that time has come." Yusei gave Akiza another one of his rare smiles as he pulled out the box. It was small and scarlet.

Akiza gasped now, too, recognizing what _kind_ of box it was.

"Akiza, my little rose, would you do the greatest honor to me and..." Yusei could feel the sweat on his forehead now. His face, he realized, must've been as red as a tomato by now! "Marry me?"

Akiza clearly looked shocked, surprised, and very happy. For a moment, she was quiet, but one word changed all that. "Yes."

All of the guys in the room "OOooOO"ed as all of the girls "Aww"ed. Akiza's eyes didn't leave Yusei's. Yusei could see the happiness in her eyes, and he hoped that she could see the same in his eyes. He had been waiting a long time to ask her that, and Christmas Eve seemed like the perfect time to do so.

"_Now_ we can eat!" Jack said, breaking the silence. "Right?"

Everyone burst out in laughter, including Jack. This would _defiantly_ be a Christmas Eve to remember, for all of the friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what do you think? Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, or a Joyous Kwanzaa! And please... review?<strong>


End file.
